I AM
by AZNsexinezz
Summary: Sara was not a subtle woman. More detailed summary inside. Slash Greg/Nick


Disclaimer: I do not own CSI or it's characters. CSI and it's characters belong to Anthony Zuiker and CBS, otherwise Nick and Greg would so be together by end of season 1.

Warnings: Slash of course, meaning two men paired. A little bit of suggestive language. I'm ignoring timelines here and ignoring the existence of Riley and Ray, with Grissom and Sara still at the lab and Warrick still alive. Greg is a level 3 CSI in this, although I guess we can assume it's the world of season 6 or 7, set in the current present of 2009. Work with it k? Nick and Greg paired together.

Summary: "So… Who's top and who's bottom?" Sara was not a subtle woman. How the conversation got to sex at all is still a mystery.

**I AM- A CSI Story**

It was just a regular night like any night. A simple all hands on deck case was solved in just one shift. The murderer had not been subtle or clean. A load of evidence and no capability of lying led to one man being arrested for murder. They were all currently winding down in the break room. During the case, Sara had noticed Nick and Greg getting a little touchy feely, and it seemed like the two were an item.

She had to know. "So Greg. Seeing anyone lately?" Greg was leaning against the counter, standing close to Nick. He looked at Nick, who looked at him with a look as though to say, "Hey, it's up to you." The truth was, Nick and Greg had been seeing each other for sometime. Nick was nervous about telling people, although he wanted to. So of course, Greg, still being the outspoken guy, even after all these years, elected to be the one to tell. That had lead to a hot night to put a long story short and they'd been together ever since.

Greg decided to toy with Sara, just for the fun of it. "Well, as a matter of fact I am." Catherine, not being afraid to gossip, decided to sit next to Sara at the table and looked at them, throwing the next question at Greg, "Boy or girl?" Greg grinned, "Well, the proper question should be man or woman, and the answer is man." Nick was looking down at his coffee, blushing while trying to hide a smirk like smile. Greg was the funniest guy still in his view. He loved this man a lot and was glad that Greg was willing to be the one to say the words of confession to the team. He was always nervous about revealing personal things, even though he wanted to share them with his fellow teammates, who he had come to see as family over the years. He was enjoying the fact that Greg was drawing the moment out. It made the moment seem special.

Sara decided to ask the next question, since it seemed Catherine was teaming up with her for this. Grissom and Warrick just sat opposite of the two women, watching the moment unfold. "So, who's this man you're seeing? Do we know him?" Sara was smirking at Greg. Not in an evil way though. No one had a problem with Sara's lack of subtlety. It was cool with her.

Greg grinned wider, "Well as a matter of fact yes you do. You seem him at work everyday, and where he is right now, well, let's just say he could very well be standing in this room." Catherine chuckled a bit, "Oh I bet he is. He could be standing right next to you, couldn't he?" She looked pointedly at Greg, motioning with her eyes towards Nick. While Nick blushed even further, deciding to put his mug in the sink, Greg just smiled on, "Oh he definitely could be." Warrick and Grissom were shocked. Greg and Nick? Neither had no problem with that, and Warrick was already looking forward to teasing the Texan about it tomorrow night. Catherine nodded approvingly, Greg was good for Nick, and it showed on both of their faces. Sara was a little stunned, but saw nothing wrong with it. "So, you and Nick?" Greg nodded, "Me and Nick, yes. By the way, before you ask, we've been together ever since the Nigel Crane thing happened. We live together in a beautiful house that I inherited from a rich uncle." Nick leaned shoulder to shoulder against Greg, grabbing the Norwegian's hand in his in a gesture of love and affection. Greg squeezed the hand, holding onto it firmly yet lovingly.

Sara suddenly felt devious, "So… who's on top?" Nick blushed hotly, walking out of the room with a quickly mumbled "See you at home" to Greg and towards the locker room. Greg, not afraid to admit the truth about who was top in the relationship, simply said, "Well, honestly, I am." Everyone did a jaw drop right then and there. Greg smirked at this and waving goodbye walked towards the locker room. They had rode in to work together, Greg taking Nick in his car to work.

Nick was suddenly shoved against the locker, Greg's lips devouring his as the man's hands groped him through his jeans. Greg always knew how to leave him moaning and wanting more. Greg broke the liplock. "So cowboy, want to go home? Let me stand you against the couch as I fuck you standing up? Take you to the shower, back you against it, lift your legs, and take you again? Finish off with you riding me on our bed?" Nick closed his eyes, moaning as Greg sucked on his neck, giving the Texan a very noticeable hickey. He nodded, whimpering in lust. "Greg, please, anymore and I'll blow right here. Take me home and take me." Sara, being a snoop was shocked at what she saw. Greg really was the top in the relationship. She snuck out quietly. Greg grabbed Nick by the hand, dragging towards the parking lot where his car was. They couldn't get home fast enough.

END

AN: Sorry guys, I know I'm a tease. I'm not good at scenes and am still working on possible ones for my other stories. Also, you get the gist of what happened next. This was a little plot bunny I had in mind that demanded release. Greg being the top or the dominant one. R & R guys. Thank you.


End file.
